I Need a Hero
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU. After his wife died, Robby Ray turned to alcohol, which turned him into a monster and causes him to beat his children. With nowhere to go, Miley and Jackson turn to their friend Michael and his stepsister, Melody.
1. Prologue

**AN: Boris Yeltsin gave me another brilliant idea for a story. So enjoy readers!**

**Chapter I: Prologue**

Miley sat on the floor huddled against her door. Her father went off on one of his tangents again. He was drunk, and when he was drinking or was drunk, he loved to take his aggressions out on his two favorite targets, Miley and her brother, Jackson. Robby Ray wasn't always like this, though. See, Robby was a happy man, and very loving towards his kids and his lovely wife, Susan. But after Susan's death, he became this-this thing. Miley felt a large jolt from the door, and the second that she moved...

"Miley!" Robby screamed drunkenly.

Miley didn't answer. She could literally see and feel the door giving way.

"Miley Ray Stewart!" Miley moved away from door just in time just as Robby Ray broke it down. Miley crawled away cowering in fear as Robby towered over her, smelling of strong whiskey, and having a sick smile on his face.

"Daddy, please. Don't." Miley said backing away from him. Robby reached down, and grabbed her arm, and stood her up. He looked at the very evil intent in his eyes.

"Come on." Robby said, stuttering. "Talk to your daddy."

"Please, daddy! Don't do this!" Miley pleaded. Robby heard Jackson coming up the steps, and he slammed the door, and blocked it to prevent Jackson from getting in.

"Get away!" Miley screamed at him. She made an attempt to get away, but it was to no avail. Robby 's grip was too strong on her arm, which caused her to wince in pain.

"Dad! Leave her alone! She's done nothing wrong!" Jackson said beating on the door.

"That's not going to happen, Jackson." Robby said, turning his attention back towards his daughter. Miley tried to get away, but Robby caught her and slapped her, causing her to fall on the bed. She still had enough to try and get away, but it was too little. As Jackson was banging on the door, trying to get in and stop Robby fron hurting her, Robby then turned to the door, and threw a lamp at it. Robby Ray pinned Miley on the bed, and placed his hands around Miley's throat. Robby smiled in a sinister and evil way as he then clamped down on his own daughter's throat, choking the life out of her. Miley gasped, and began scratching his arms, in an desperate attempt to get him to stop choking her. Robby laughed as he knew that he was more powerful than her.

"This is what you get for not obeying me." Robby said coldly. Miley heard those last words before she blacked out and fell unconscious...

* * *

"Miley? Miley!? Miley!" She heard Jackson's concerned voice as she blinked, and opened her eyes. She sat up, and looked at him.

Miley slowly opened her eyes, and saw Jackson shaking her, wondering to see if Robby had killed her.

"What happened?" Miley asked, trying to regain the strength in her voice.

"Dad tried to kill you." Jackson said, still shaking about seeing his sister in such a state. "That was scary, Miley. I thought that he killed you. He is getting really violent, and I just don't want to see you in any trouble or hurt too badly."

"Jackson, where did he go?" Miley asked.

"To get some more whiskey." Jackson answered, disgusted.

"I don't know why he is doing this." Miley said. "We did nothing wrong, and he is beating us like we are the enemy. Why is he doing this?" Miley asked, crying uncontrollably. Jackson did not know what to do, so he the next best thing he known he should do. He held her tightly, and he let her cry into his shoulder.

They needed some help to escape their father, but who was going to help them?

* * *

**AN: So, how was it? Stay tuned for more!!! R&R!!!**


	2. Friends in Need

**AN: Now we see how Jackson and Miley interact with their friends.**

**Chapter II: Friends in Need**

Miley and Jackson were able to get out of their house without running into their father. They were able to do that because either, one, he was already gone, two, he was passed out drunk in his room, or three, he was too tired to beat on them today. They both knew that they were always safe at school, because there were so many friendly faces that they could come to and talk about whatever was on their mind. There were two in particular that they grew especially fond of.

Melody, and her step brother, Michael.

They weren't exactly step-siblings, in the sense. Michael was living out here in Malibu with his older brother Charles, and Melody was his friend from their home town in Missouri. Michael and Melody met Jackson and Miley when they moved here about a year and a half ago. Jackson and Melody were really close, and Michael and Miley were really close. They had to keep what was happening to them a secret, otherwise they might lose the first true friends they ever had.

* * *

As school was going to let out Jackson saw Melody talking to her friends. Jackson sat back, and just watched her. She looked so pretty. She waved her long black hair back behind her shoulders, and waved her friends off. Melody walked over to Jackson, who barely snapped out of his trance before she approached him.

"Hi, Jackson. What's up?" Melody asked cheerfully.

"Um, nothing." Jackson answered. "I was just wondering if you needed someone to walk you home."

"Sure." Melody asked as they walked out the front door. "Jackson. I was wondering, is everything alright with you and Miley?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, why do you ask?" Jackson lied, knowing that Melody probably knew that everything at home was like living in hell.

"Because you keep acting like someone is out to get you." Melody asked. "I don't want to push on a subject that is non existent."

"Everything is alright. Really." Jackson persisted.

"Okay, I'll drop it." Melody smiled. Jackson smiled too, knowing that he fooled his friend for a little while longer. But in the back of his mind, he knew that he would have to tell her and Michael the truth sooner rather than later.

* * *

Miley walked towards her home, dreading the moment when she going to arrive because she knew that he was going to be there. Her father. She knew that he was going to be there waiting on wither her or Jackson to get home so he could "spend time" with them. Of course, his idea of spending time with his children usually meant beating them. Miley was so caught up in walking home, she didn't notice someone sneaking up on her.

"BOO!"

Miley dropped her books and looked around. She growled with anger as she saw a familiar teen with long blonde hair, wearing a San Diego Chargers jersey, a pair of old blue jeans, and pair of dirty black sneakers.

"What are you doing!?" Miley hissed at him. Michael laughed as Miley playfully smacked him in the arm.

"Trying to loosen my best friend up." Michael said. He scooped up Miley's books, and handed them to her and they continued their walk.

"I thought that you were already at home." Miley said.

"I was." Michael answered. "I got tired of waiting on Melody to show up, so I decided to ambush you."

"Cute." Miley said as she stopped in front of her house.

"Have you been okay?" Michael asked with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah. Why?" Miley asked. She knew what he was going to ask about.

"I was just wondering, if you were all right, because you have been acting really distant lately. I have been sort of worrying about you." Michael said bashfully, kicking at a patch of grass in front of his feet. If there was one thing that Michael had trouble with, it was the fact that he was really shy. Miley thought that was really cute. She knew that he was really dependable and would try to help her and Jackson out in anyway, but she just couldn't tell him. Not yet, anyway.

"I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Miley said, waving at him. Michael waved, and dashed off. Miley swallowed and cautiously entered her house.

* * *

Miley stepped into her house, and saw no sign of her father. She knew that he either was not at home, but was somewhere else in the home. Miley slowly made her way to the steps leading upstairs and towards her room. She thought she was home free, until...

"Who was that boy you were talking to?" A drunken voice said. Miley jumped around and saw her father standing a few feet away from her. She could literally smell the whiskey on him.

"Just a friend dad." Miley said nervously. Robby must not have bought the answer that Miley gave him. Robby tried to grab her, Miley dodged him, and ran up the steps towards her room. When she reached her room, she found out to her horror, the door was locked. Robby stood behind her, laughing sinisterly.

"I knew that you were going to make a run for your door. That's why I locked it." Robby said. He reached out, and grabbed Miley's arm, and she winced in pain.

"Daddy, please!" Miley cried.

"It's too late for please, now." Robby said. Miley knew that she was in for a rough beating now.

* * *

Jackson walked into his home, and it was eerily quiet. In their home, that was a bad thing, a really bad thing. Jackson heard soft crying, and ran towards Miley's bedroom. He ran inside, and saw her huddled in a corner, crying softly. He looked at her face, and saw bruises all over her face. Jackson hugged his sister, knowing that was the only thing he could do for her.

* * *

**AN: Wow. Next time, Michael finds out just what Robby has been doing to Miley and Jackson. R&R!**


	3. A Secret Revealed

**AN: A concerned Michael checks on his friend Miley, and discovers what Miley and Jackson are hiding. This chapter focuses on Miley and Michael, so you might not hear about Jackson and Melody.**

**Chapter III: A Secret Revealed**

Miley awoke early in the morning, feeling beaten, and bruised. She kicked off her blankets, and began getting ready for school. Miley slipped on her jeans, her sneakers, and her t-shirt. She looked in the mirror at her face, and saw that she was nursing some bruises that were only visable if you were looking for them. She dabbed on some makeup, grabbed her books, and she began to walk to her front door, not knowing that Robby Ray was waiting on her.

"Where are you going?" Robby asked her, causing her to jump out of fright.

"To school." Miley said, trying to get to the front door, but Robby blocked it.

"I made Jackson leave early." Robby said stalking her, causing her to backtrack. "Made him think that I left early. So it's just you and us."

Miley noticed that he had a look in his eye that made her think that he was going to do something worse than just merely beating her. When she tried to run, Robby grabbed her, and pinned her to the wall. Miley began to squirm and quietly squeal as Robby Ray's hand began to touch her inappropriately.

"Please, stop this!" Miley pleaded. Robby began to drag her upstairs, smiling sinisterly as he did so.

"We are going to have some fun..."

* * *

Michael was at his locker, getting ready to go home. As he turned around, Michael saw Jackson walked up to him, looking concerned.

"What's up?" Michael asked him.

"Look, I have to stay after school, can you do me a really big favor, and check up on Miley for me?" Jackson asked him.

"Sure, why wasn't she in school today?" Michael asked.

"I don't know." Jackson answered. "Please check on her."

"Sure. Is everything alright?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jackson said, walking off. Michael shrugged his shoulders, closed his locker, and walked out of the school.

* * *

Michael walked up to Miley's and Jackson's front door, and knocked. He looked towards the street, and back at the house when he saw someone quickly open and shut the blinds on the house. Michael smiled as Miley opened the door. Miley looked at her friend, and she seemed to have brightened up at the sight of him.

"Hey, Miley. Jackson had to stay after school, so I just came by to check on you." Michael said, stepping inside. Miley smiled and sat on the couch. Michael sat next to her, and asked her what was on his mind.

"Miley, are you alright, because I've noticed that you weren't at school, and I've also noticed that your face is covered in bruises."

Miley smiled, and said, "I'm fine. I wasn't feeling well, so I stayed at home, and my clumsy self fell down twice."

Michael didn't buy it, and he decided to press the issue. "Miley, really, what's going on?"

Before Miley could say another word, She heard the front doorknob rattle. Miley, hopped up in fear, because she knew that it was her father, arriving at home. Miley grabbed Michael by the arm, and dragged him towards the back door.

"I'm sorry Michael, but you have to go." Miley said fear evident in her voice.

"But-"

"Michael, please. I'm sorry, I really am." Miley shoved him out of the back door, and slammed it. Instead of leaving, Michael walked to the kitchen window, and peeked in, in a position that he was able to be seen, and watched the scene unfold before his very eyes.

"Was there someone in here when they weren't supposed to be?" Robby asked her.

"N-No sir." Miley lied. Robby reached back and slapped her causing her to fall into the couch.

"You little bitch!" Robby screamed. "I know that someone was in here! I can still smell him!"

Miley looked up just in time to see Robby slap her again. Miley could feel her lip being split open. Robby stalked off, and Michael literally had to fight the urge to run in and kill Robby Ray, and to scoop Miley in his arms and run off. Michael sneaked off, and when he was a good distance from the home, he sprinted all the way home.

* * *

**AN: Wow. Okay, next time, Robby meets Michael, and he gets a very interesting proposal. R&R!**


	4. Snitch, or Not to Snitch

**AN: As Michael deals with the secret that he now knows about Jackson and Miley, Robby makes sure that Michael will keep quiet, or else...**

**Chapter IV: Snitch, or Not to Snitch**

Michael laid in his bed, unable to sleep after today's events. Michael knew that Miley and Jackson were hiding something, but he had no idea what. He now knew that he had friends that were being beaten and abused by their own father. Michael was angry at Robby Ray for doing that to his friends, especially Miley, but he was more angry at himself for not seeing this sooner. He noticed bruises on both Jackson and Miley, but he never pressed the issue due to their right of privacy. He wanted to tell someone about this, but with no proof, he had no idea what he was going to do. Michael hoped out of bed, and walked to his bedroom window. He looked out at the starry California light, and sighed. He had to do something, but what?

* * *

Melody walked towards the surf shack and sat down. She saw Jackson approach her behind the counter, and smiled. She noticed that she was wearing some sunglasses, and this only piqued her interest in him.

"What's up?" Jackson asked her casually.

"Nothing really." Melody answered, looking towards the beach and its beach goers. "Michael came home after checking on Miley yesterday, and ever since he has been acting strange. Do you know what's up with him?"

_He knows. _Jackson thought. "I have no idea what's up with him. He is a very unique guy, as you said yourself.

"Between you and me, I think that Michael has a crush on Miley." Melody said secretively.

"Really? What makes you think that?" Jackson asked her.

"Oh, come on! You must have noticed the way that they looked at each other sometimes!" Melody exclaimed. "It's like they know that they want each other, but they won't say anything or do anything about it. It can drive you mad sometimes, you know?"

"I feel the same way." Jackson said silently.

"Sorry, didn't cath that?"

"Nothing, just clearing my throat." Jackson said, changing the subject.

"Anyway, what's up with the glasses?" Melody asked. Jackson knew that he was caught, and lifted up his glasses, revealing his black eye.

"Wow! What a shiner!" Melody exclaimed. "Who did that?"

_My own damn father. _Jackson thought. "I got into it with some punk after work, and he sucker punched me."

"That guy really beamed you one good." Melody said inspecting the bruised eye even more closely.

"Melody, I'm fine." Jackson said, moving her hands away. "Really, I am."

"Okay. Well, it's about time for me to head home, before Michael gets back. Later, Jackson." Melody said, waving goodbye.

Jackson waved goodbye, and watched his friend leave. Jackson knew that eventually Melody would find out what exactly Robby Ray was doing to him and his sister. He just prayed that he wouldn't lose her as a friend when she did, though.

* * *

Michael walked out to his truck after he was finished with his shift at the video game store where he worked. Michael walked to his truck, and was met by Robby Ray.

"Hey, Michael, what's going on with you?" Robby asked as if nothing was going on.

"Nothing. Just about to head home." Michael said, doing everything in his power to keep himself from jumping on Robby Ray.

"Well, it seems that you were around my house yesterday. What were you doing there?" Robby asked, taking a step closer to him. Michael could literally smell the liquor on him, and it stunk.

"I was just checking on Miley, because I was worried about her." Michael said calmly.

"Well, let me make it clear for you." Robby said, getting in his face. "I own Miley. She's my daughter, and she is my property. I know that you love her because I have seen the way you two look at each other, and I know how to use that against you. If you tell any one about what I am doing to her, I'll kill her. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her, would you?"

"No." Michael said. Robby was right. Michael did love Miley, and would do anything for her.

"Good boy." Robby said, tussling Michael's hair. "I will see you later. I'm going home to spend time with my very lovely daughter."

Michael watched in painful anger as Robby walked away. Michael punched his truck so hard, that he left a dent.

_Robby is right. I am in love with Miley..._

* * *

**AN: Wow, what is going to happen next? R&R to find out!**


	5. What Am I Going To Do?

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Here's some more!**

**Chapter V: What Am I Going To Do?**

Michael had another night of rough sleeping. Seeing as tomorrow was Saturday, he knew that he could sleep in, but that wasn't why he was still up. He now knew what Robby had abused his two best friends, Jackson and Miley. He was more angry at Robby Ray for doing that to his friends, but he was more angry at Robby for hurting Miley more. Robby knew that Michael cared for Miley, and he used that against him. He said that if Michael told anyone about his abuse to Miley and Jackson, he'll hurt Miley really bad. Michael had to keep quiet about this, because if anything happened to Miley because of him, it'll kill him.

_God, who knew that love would be this hard?_

* * *

Jackson was working at the surf shack on a bright and sunny Saturday morning. Michael walked up to him in his black jeans and his San Diego Chargers jersey. Melody is with him, wearing some blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and some flip flops. Melody went walking up the beach, and Michael went up to Jackson to talk to him.

"Hey, Mike, what's up?" Jackson asked. Michael had a very serious look on his face.

"Jackson, I need to ask you something." Michael said, not making eye contact with his friend. "I was wondering if I can ask you something about Miley."

"Sure. What do you need to know?" Jackson asked.

"I was wondering, what does Miley like in a guy?" Michael asked, his face blushing. Jackson looked at his friend, and smiled.

"Why would you want to know?" Jackson asked, slyly.

"I was just curious! Please answer the question." Michael said, face getting even redder.

"Well," Jackson continued, "She likes guys that are nice to her, willing to do anything for her, and someone who knows about everything and anything that can help her out in the future.

"Jackson, don't tell Miley that I asked you about this, okay?" Michael asked. It sounded like that he was almost pleading with him. Jackson smiled.

"Sure, buddy." Jackson smiled at his friend. Michael smiled at him, gave his thanks, and left. Jackson smiled as Michael and Melody left together. Jackson sighed and went back to work, unaware of what was happening at home...

* * *

Miley was walking into her home after a long day at school, hoping to get up to her room. Unfortunately, her father had a different idea. Before she knew it, her father grabbed her from out of nowhere, and shoved her to the ground. Miley tried to get away, but Robby dragged her towards the couch. Miley knew that he was angry and drunk, but something in his eyes made her know that this was going to be worse than anything before.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Robby smiled, he tried to stick his hand up Miley's skirt, but she kicked him, stunning him. Miley got up and then ran for the back door, but Robby got his bearings back, and slapped her to the floor. Miley looked up, and saw that Robby grabbed something, a broom it looked like.

"I've had it with you, you little bitch." Robby said, as he began his assault. Miley did her best to shield herself from the blows of the wooden stick but found herself feeling every blow that landed. Not being able to take the pain, Miley slowly found the room growing dark...

* * *

Jackson arrived home, and found the front door unlocked, which was never a good sign. Jackson walked in, and it was something towards the kitchen that caught his eye. Jackson walked towards the kitchen, and to his horror, saw Miley laying in a heap. Jackson kneeled beside his sister, and checked for a pulse, and to his relief, found that she had one. Jackson scooped her up, and helped her out to his car. He prayed that Michael and Melody would know what to do.

_Come on, Miley, FIGHT. _Jackson thought as he drove off towards his friends house.

* * *

**AN: Okay, how was it? Now next chapter, everything comes to light, including feelings between the friends. R&R!**


	6. Love and Secrets Revealed

**AN: Jackson and Miley have finally had enough of their abusive father, and decided to make a run for it. They make a run for Michael and Melody's place.**

**Chapter VI: Love and Secrets Revealed**

Michael was laying on his couch, thinking about Miley. He knew that he really cared about her, but he was scared to admit his feelings for two obvious reasons. One, he didn't want to risk losing a really good friend he already had, a friend who helped him out a lot when he first moved out here. Second, was the fear of rejection. He knew that if he told Miley how he really felt and she rejected him, it would just kill him. Also, there was the fact that Miley and Jackson were getting smacked around by their own father, Robby, and he found out that Robby was beating his kids recently. What he was going to do about that was still up in the air.

Michael closed his eyes, but he bolted up when he heard frantic knocking at the door. Michael hopped up, and went to answer it. Michael opened the door, and saw to his horror, Jackson standing on his porch, with a unconscious Miley in his arms.

"Jackson, what the hell happened?" Michael asked as he helped them in.

"I don't know, I walked into the house, and I found her like this." Jackson answered. "Where can I lay her down?"

"In my room. Up the stairs, and to the right." Michael said. Jackson watched as he carried his sister up the stairs. Michael knew that Robby was behind this, and he knew that he wasn't going to stop just because of this.

* * *

Jackson closed Michael's bedroom door behind him, as Michael came up the steps. Jackson smiled as he saw his friend.

"Jackson, what happened?" Michael asked him.

"I really don't know." Jackson answered. Michael looked away, and out of nowhere, he pushed Jackson up against the wall, looking at him with an ice cold stare.

"Jackson, I know what Robby Ray is doing to you two, so don't give me any bullshit lie. Now what happened!?" Michael growled.

"I think that dad beat her badly, when I came home, I saw her like that." Jackson said, pushing his friend off of him. Jackson saw that Michael calmed down at his response.

"Sorry, man." Michael told Jackson. "It's just...I don't like seeing Miley in trouble. I care about her, you know."

"I know." Jackson said. "Is Melody home?"

"She's in her room sleep." Michael said, motioning to the room across from his. "A World War couldn't wake her up. Look, what are you going to do? Robby probably knows that you are gone, and he is probably really super pissed at you now."

"I have no idea about that." Jackson said. "What are we going to do? Can Charles help us?"

"When he gets back from St. Louis, yeah, probably." Michael said. "You can stay here until I think of something."

"Thanks, man." Jackson said.

"You're welcome." Michael said.

* * *

"Melody? Melody, wake up." Michael whispered, shaking his stepsister. The black haired teen sat up, and shoved Michael off of her bed.

"What in the hell do you want?" Melody asked, voice sounding drowsy.

"Jackson and Miley are here." Michael whispered. Melody's eyes widened, and she jumped off of her bed.

"Really? What are they doing here?" Melody asked. Michael locked Melody's door, and looked at his stepsister.

"What's up?" Melody asked him. Michael had a look on his face that said that he was about to reveal some bad news.

"Robby Ray has been beating Jackson and Miley." Michael whispered. Melody looked wide eyed at her stepbrother.

"What!? Are you sure? Who told you?" Melody asked him.

"I saw it a few days ago for myself." Michael said. "We got to help them, but are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Melody said. "I can't believe it. How long has this been going on?"

"A while I guess." Michael said. "Look, I am going to check on Miley. Can you keep Jackson company?"

"Sure." Melody answered, a smile on her face.

"Thanks." Michael said.

* * *

Jackson sat on the living room couch, looking around at Michael and Melody's living room. It was pretty nice, and Charles knew how to live. Michael had once told him that his main job was to keep the house clean, and that was easy, because the only places he really went besides his room was the kitchen and the living room, which he went in sparingly. Jackson sighed as Melody sat next to him.

"Jackson, don't get offended at this, but how could you let your own father do this to you?" Melody asked.

"I had to." Jackson answered. "I have nowhere to go, I had to stay there and protect Miley. I could take the beatings that he gave me, but I knew that he was hurting Miley more. She can only take it for a short while."

"Jackson, it's only going to be a matter of time before he hurts you to a point that you or Miley can't recover." Melody said. "Look at what he did to Miley. He beat her unconscious. What if he hurt her worse? What were you going to do then?"

"I don't know!" Jackson exclaimed. "It's just that when Mom died, he turned into... started to act like that. He changed for the worse, and I just want him to change back."

Jackson put his face into his hands. Melody leaned over and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Melody." Jackson said softly.

"No problem." Melody answered. Melody leaned over and gave Jackson a light kiss on the cheek. Jackson's face grew red as Melody smiled at him. Jackson leaned in and returned the kiss.

* * *

Michael watched as Miley slept in his bed. Michael couldn't get over how beautiful she looked as she slept. Michael leaned over her, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Miley turned so that she was facing Michael. He began to lean in, but at the last second, he snatched his face away.

_What in the hell am I doing? I can't kiss my best friend, no matter how hot she is. _Michael thought to himself. Michael looked out over his balcony, and saw Melody and Jackson making out on his living room couch.

_Gross. _Michael thought. Melody had a lot more guts and nerve than he did, and Michael had no guts to make a move on Miley. He went back into his room, sat on the edge of his bed, and began to stare at his own Sleeping Beauty.

* * *

**AN: Jackson and Melody became a couple, but Michael and Miley have yet to cross that line. Next time, Michael tells Miley how he feels, and Robby makes an appearance. R&R!**


	7. At A Very Bad Time

**AN: With everything that is going on, will Michael and Miley become a couple? Not if Robby Ray has anything to say about it...**

**Chapter VII: At A Very Bad Time**

As nighttime fell upon this quiet little Malibu neighborhood, four friends were getting ready for sleep. While Melody and Jackson were downstairs watching TV, Michael was busy cleaning up upstairs. Michael walked into his room, while Miley was still sleeping. He leaned over Miley, and made sure she was just sleeping. When he was satisfied that she was just sleeping, he walked over to his dresser, and began to change T-shirts. Miley yawned and began to sit up. She looked around, and realized that she was in Michael's room. She looked towards his dresser, and saw him with his shirt off. Miley looked away, face glowing red. She figured that she should get his attention, but hey, why ruin the show?

"Ahem." Miley coughed. Michael looked towards his bed, and then pulled a white t-shirt on himself.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Michael asked , sitting on the foot of his bed.

"Fine, thanks." Miley said quietly. After a minute of awkward silence, Miley spoke up.

"You saw my dad hit me, didn't you?" Miley said.

"Yeah, I did." Michael said. "I don't think that he should ever do that to you or Jackson. Miley, why didn't you tell anyone that this was happening to you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew that you wouldn't have believed me." Miley said, tearing up. Michael sat closer to his friend.

"I would have believed you." Michael said sweetly. Miley smiled with tears in her eyes, and threw her arms around him, and hugged him tightly. Michael's face grew red as he let his friend hugged him. Miley broke away, and climbed out of the bed.

"Can I take a shower?" Miley asked him sweetly.

"Sure." Michael said. He pointed towards the bathroom behind them, and Miley went inside. Michael smiled and walked into Melody's room to give Miley some privacy.

* * *

As Miley was in Michael's shower, she just couldn't help but think about what he really meant to her. He was a good friend, and she was lucky to have him as just that, a friend. But in the back of her mind, she knew that she wanted him as more than a friend. The one thing that she really wanted to know was did Michael feel the same way? If he rejected her, that would kill her. She turned off the water, wrapped a towel around her, and stepped out of the shower. She walked into his bedroom, and towards his dresser. She saw that he laid out some of Melody's underwear, and she let out a chuckle once she thought about how uncomfortable it was for him to root through Melody's underwear drawer. She got dressed, and pulled on one of Michael's oversized black t-shirts that reached down to her knees. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, and sat on his bed.

Michael walked back into the room, and looked at Miley. His face grew red as he saw her wearing only a t-shirt.

"Are you comfortable?" Michael asked. Miley looked at him, his trying to hide his discomfort at checking out his friend.

"You think it's too little?" Miley asked sweetly.

"No! Not at all!" Michael said, cheerfully. Michael turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Miley asked him.

"Downstairs, I'm going to sleep on the couch." Michael answered her.

"Mike, come on. The bed is big enough for both us." Miley said, patting the area next to her.

"I don't know..." Michael said, backing away from her.

"Michael, it's just me. What are you afraid of?" Miley asked.

"Okay, I'll do it just to make you feel comfortable." Michael said. Before he knew it, Miley had her arms wrapped around him, and she was sound asleep. Michael smiled and soon went to sleep as well. Jackson and Melody peeked into Michael's room and saw them sound asleep.

"About time." They said in unison. They smiled at each other, and tiptoed away, careful not to disturb the sleeping couple.

* * *

Robby drove through the city, knowing just exactly where his precious children were. He knew that if they told anyone what he was doing to them (especially Miley), he was going away for a long time. He rounded the corner, and saw Jackson's car parked in front of Michael's and Melody's house. He wrote down the address, turned around, and left. He knew exactly what he was going to do. A sick smile grew on his face as he left.

_Michael was going to get it...._

* * *

**AN:Okay, what's going to happen? R&R to find out!**


	8. A Father Scorned

**AN: As things become romantic between the four friends, Robby Ray** **comes to crash the party.**

**Chapter VIII: A Father Scorned**

Michael felt the sunlight hit his face, and he calmly sat up, but he felt something heavy preventing him from doing so. He looked over and saw that Miley was sleeping right next to him. She had her hands wrapped around him, breathing peacefully. Michael smiled and slowly eased her way from under her. He gave er a quick peck on the forehead, and went into his bathroom to wash up. He still haven't told Miley how he really felt about her, and seeing Jackson and Melody hook up might just give him the nerve to hook up with Miley. Michael heard Miley wake up, so he dried himself off, and walked back into his bedroom to join her.

"How are you feeling?" Michael asked, sitting next to her. Miley looked at him, and smiled sadly.

"I'm fine." Miley said. She looked at him, and sat up. Michael could tell that she was on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, concerned for his friend. Miley looked into his face, and tears began to fall.

"My father, he hurt me and Jackson a lot, and he hurt me really badly." Miley began. "One time, he pinned me down, and forced his hand up my skirt. I tried to fight him off but he was way bigger and way stronger than me. Another time, he beat me unconscious with a broom handle. I can't go back, I won't! I won't!"

Michael had no idea what to do with his screaming friend. Michael just pulled his friend into a tight hug, and let her cry into his shoulder. Miley soon calmed down, but Michael knew that if he saw Robby Ray again, he just might kill him.

* * *

Robby Ray looked towards Michael's house, and he soon saw his children, along with Melody get into Jackson's car and pull off. Michael was seen standing on the porch, dressed in a t-shirt and blue jeans. Michael waved towards the car pulling away, and he went into the house. Robby Ray took another swig of whiskey, grabbed his pistol, and went towards the home. He had a smile on his face, as he knew what he was going to do.

* * *

While Jackson was at another side of the mall, Miley and Melody were conversing in the food court. Melody knew that Michael and Miley were made for each other. Jackson and Melody finally hooked up, and Melody knew that she had to get her friends together.

"Do you like him?" Melody asked her.

"Like who?" Miley asked, as if she didn't know who Melody was talking about.

"Michael, as if you didn't know." Melody said, playfully punching her in the arm.

"I kind of do, but it scares me that if I told him how I feel, he won't feel the same way." Miley said sadly.

"If you don't tell him, how are you going to know if he feels the same way about you?" Melody asked her.

"You think that I should? With everything that has happened to me and Jackson, do you really think that I should?" Miley asked her again.

"Yeah, I think that you should." Melody answered, smiling. "You never know, he could be gone tomorrow, so you better tell him now."

Miley smiled, because she knew that she loved him, and she knew that she had to tell him that.

But was it too late?

* * *

Michael was busy cleaning up his room, when he heard a noise outside. Dropping a pile of dirty clothes, he went out near his room to investigate. No sooner than he left the room and entered the adjoining hallway, a sharp blow rendered him unconscious. Robby stood over him, smiling sinisterly.

_Let the fun begin. _Robby dragged Michael's unconscious body downstairs. Michael was in for some serious trouble...

* * *

Michael awoke after realizing that Robby had tied him to something. He looked around, and realized he was tied to the kitchen counter. Robby stood over him, and without warning, hit Michael across the face with the butt of his gun.

"Where are they?" Robby demanded to know in a drunken voice. Michael, in an act of defiance, spat into his face, which only seem to make Robby Ray even angrier.

"Why would you care!?" Michael screamed at him. "You are only going to beat them more!"

Robby hit him again. "I am their father! I can do whatever I want to them!"

"Whatever, if I wasn't tied to this table, I'd beat your ass myself!" Michael screamed at him.

Robby was about to hit Michael again but he heard the doorknob rattle. Robby knew that someone was about to come in, so he hid and laid in wait for whoever was about to come in. Michael got free of his restraints and made a run for the door. Robby saw him running and let off a shot, hitting Michael and causing him to fall to the floor, bleeding from the gunshot wound in his stomach. Michael looked up, and saw Miley's face hovering over him, before he could do anything, he closed his eyes for perhaps the last time...

* * *

**AN: Final chapter is up next!**


	9. Finally Together

**AN: The final Chapter! Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for more!**

**Chapter IV: Finally Together**

_Michael remembered the first time he met Miley. It was about a week after he moved to Malibu. He was still sulking a little bit after leaving the only home he knew behind. He was laying in his front yard, looking up at the clear blue sky. He was enjoying his peace and quiet, until a brunette teen about his age dressed in white shorts and a blue tank top stood over him._

"_Hey, I'm Miley." The girl said. Michael sat up and looked at her. For a California teen, she wasn't bad looking. Being a guy, he was looking in her eyes, while stealing looks at her figure._

"_I'm Michael, but friends and family, which I don't have many of since I moved here, calls me Mike." Michael said shaking Miley's hand. "I'm living with my brother and my step sister. My brother Charles owns a video game store out here, so there is where I work._

" _Glad to meet you, Michael." Miley replied. "I just wanted to come over and meet you. I am staying over across the street from you. I am not far away if you need anything. My parents and my brother are willing to help if you guys need anything."_

"_Thanks." Michael said. "How about later on you show me around town?"_

_Michael saw a blush creep into Miley's face. "Sure. I gotta go. Later, and nice meeting you."_

"_Nice meeting you, too." Michael said, smiling. He watched as Miley walked back across the street. Michael let a smile grow on his face._

"_I think that I am going to like it here." Michael said to himself. He smiled, and walked back into his house. He had no idea just how much their lives were going to be connected together..._

* * *

Michael was sound asleep in his hospital bed. He felt like someone punched a hole in his stomach, and in reality, someone did. Michael sat up, and his brother came in.

"Thank god you are up." Charles said, sitting in a chair next to him. Michael turned to his brother, who had a relieved look on his face.

"What happened? Where's everybody?" Michael asked, looking around at the surprisingly empty hospital room.

"Melody, Jackson, and Miley are outside." Charles said. "But first, I want to know why in the living hell would Robby Ray shoot you?"

"Because he was beating Miley and Jackson." Michael said suddenly, on the verge of tears. "I found out, and he told me that if I didn't keep my silence about the whole thing, he was going to hurt her worse. Even though I stayed true to my word, Robby Ray didn't. He nearly knocked her unconscious, and that's when me and Melody found out to an extent of what he was doing to her. I really care about her."

"So, do you love her?" Charles asked him.

"What?" Michael said, face growing really red.

"Do you love her?" Charles asked again. Michael thought for a few minutes about this, and he knew the answer.

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER...**

Jackson now has his own home and a good paying job. Miley lives with her big brother, and Melody and Michael visit the siblings consistently. One beautiful, and cool evening, Michael and Melody were hanging out over at Jackson's place. Michael decided to ask Miley to go for a walk with him. Miley smiled, and walked out the front door. Michael turned to Jackson and Melody, and gave them a "wish me luck" look, and walked out after his friend.

"About damn time." Melody said after Michael closed the door. "I thought they would be together right about now."

"You think he has the guts to make his move?" Jackson asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I think he does." Melody said.

* * *

Michael was sitting on the beach, watching his best friend, dressed in blue jean shorts, and a tight black t-shirt, walk through the water and the sand. Miley looked back to Michael and let out a smile. She walked back, and sat next to him.

"How has things been?" Michael asked her.

"Fine. Thanks for asking." Miley asked. She hugged her knees to her chest, and looked at her friend. "Michael, you look as if you have something on your mind, what's wrong?"

"I do have something on my mind." Michael said, twirling his finger in the sand. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately, and I really do feel close to you."

"I feel the same way." Miley said. "In fact I-" Miley was cut off by Michael pressing his lips to hers. Miley was completely caught off guard by this, but she fell into the kiss. Michael broke away, and turned away from her, looking like he did something very wrong.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Michael said, face red as Kool-Aid. Miley smiled evilly, yanked back Michael's long blonde hair, and kissed him intensely. Miley looked at him as he stared at her in amazement.

"Where did that come from?" Michael asked, breathing heavily. Miley smiled, and rolled on top of him.

"Are you just going to sit there and ask questions, or are you going to kiss me?" Miley asked, looking at her bewildered friend with an raised eyebrow. Michael smiled, wrapped his arms around her waist, and continued to kiss her.

"I love you, Miley." Michael said.

"I love you too, Michael." Miley answered. They smiled at each other, and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for more.**


End file.
